battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ideas are running out
9:09MrYokaiAndWatch902hi *9:10BattleReviewshi *9:11MrYokaiAndWatch902so *9:11BattleReviewsyou've gained a new attack *which can only be used once *so use it wisely *anyways... Portal RPG Notification? *9:34MrYokaiAndWatch902mm *9:42BattleReviewsso... what now? *Hello? *I know you might've been you know... *doing stuff *or helping someone. But this... is kinda going too long *10:16MrYokaiAndWatch902srry *plying *10:17BattleReviewsoh *well, that's ok i guess *11:23MrYokaiAndWatch902bk *well that was a long time awya. *11:25BattleReviewsYeah... *i was Trying to help out the Cutiesunflower wiki with the Glitches *made by Paranormal Virus *and... as it turns out, i cannot block him thanks to his OWN virus on his own profile *Plan B is going to be blocking him by fandom *11:27MrYokaiAndWatch902what virus? *11:28BattleReviewshttps://cutie-sunflower.fandom.com/wiki/User:Paranormal_Virus this user *on second thought... that probably won't work out *but... can you do Portal RPG now? *11:34MrYokaiAndWatch902uh oh *11:35BattleReviewsAnd yeah... i know he somehow DELETED HIS WAYS OF DELETING HIS BLOCKING OPTIONS *wait no.. *DELETED WAYS OF BLOCK OPTIONS *How am i suppose to stop him now? *11:36MrYokaiAndWatch902BE *WARE *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pesh_Push_and_No_Starry_Transitions *11:37BattleReviewsmaybe the FANDOM. But i will only put that outta my pocket when he crosses the line *I won't watch it *11:37MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *11:38BattleReviewsi'm already furious about me unable to block him *even with my ways of using source and deleting his Ugly wall of nothing *How? Ctrl + Shift + C *11:42MrYokaiAndWatch902alright *11:42BattleReviewsbut let's change subject because i hate the subject i was talking about... why did i? To tell you how much of a problem the user was. *Remember Molly Bee? I rather have her back than ever have that virus user returning *Because at least Molly Bee can be blocked *and stopped. *Sure, it's hard. But she gave up 1 time, and Virus? No way i can block him EVEN with Admin rights as i've explained *Anyways... Portal RPG *11:49MrYokaiAndWatch9029ookkkk' *yes *11:56BattleReviewsyeah? it was a notification *11:58MrYokaiAndWatch902ik *11:59BattleReviewsoh *i guess you're gaming again *12:17MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *12:22BattleReviewsSorry if i'm starting to be impatient but... *when will you do Portal RPG? *... are we creating the most shortest chat ever or wut? *2:06MrYokaiAndWatch902back *sorry.... *QUICK! JUST INTERVIEW IT!! *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pesh_Push_and_No_Starry_Transitions *JUST *INTERVIEW *IT *2:14BattleReviewsok *2:14MrYokaiAndWatch902INTERVIEW IT LIKE YOU WOULD IN OUR PAST INTERVIEWS *2:14BattleReviewsi hope i won't die while watching it. I bet it's bad like that *OK BUT ALSO DO PORTAL RPG WHILE I'M DOING IT *0:05 how do you spell Ctoon? is it like Ktoon? See-Toon? *How are you suppose to spell this when you want to talk about how bad the company is? *it doesn't really matter... moving on *0:24 Worst alarm sound ever *0:29 Physics doesn't exist *0:36 Wait... no fusion? *0:58 MORE PHYSICS BREAKING ARGHHHHH *1:05 no fusion? wut? *1:14 Physics died out *And no fusion *1:30 More bird flipping physics *And again... No fusion *1:48 Logic of teleportation doesn't exist *1:59 no logic here, carry on. Also, too skinny Haroofistaans *Also no fusion... Why do some fuse but this one doesn't? *2:16 WHAT?! You barely TOUCHED the tree *yet you're stuck *and no fusion *2:30 Really? What was the point of pushing him then? *2:44 Brought to you by more Bird Flipping Levitation logic *2:49 No fusion, and how did he not fall on his glass? *3:00 how? *3:03 No fusion and confusing backflip *3:11 i'll make a comic outta this *Boss: Alright Boys! We need to lengthen the episode! How do we do that? *Worker: Why not let them suffer and lengthen the episode *Boss: GENIUS! You'll get promoted to Genius *all i have *2:26MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *oh yeah did PRPG *2:28BattleReviewsand so did i *2:30MrYokaiAndWatch902i made an air genie skylander... *2:31BattleReviewsAlright *2:37MrYokaiAndWatch902so whatcha wanna talk bout for the last hours *2:39BattleReviewsWell... There isn't really much. But what there is... you no longer directly get to interact with Rabbit on the get-go anymore. *unless you have the 30% luck *But Killer Rabbit has 40% so... *2:40MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *2:45BattleReviewsBUT, there is a new ally in the Plains *but... you can only get either Rabbit or the new ally is plains *Which is a Beetle *a Green Beetle *2:48MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *2:49BattleReviewsWhich yes, it's a Bug type *because i've realised i haven't got enough fo those *of* *sure, 3 only *but still, what about more? *2:50MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *2:51BattleReviewsBut uhhh... let's get some logic memes of Portal RPG here cuz there is nothing else... *that i have to say *1. So... there is Darkness VS Light theme going on, which are both antagonists *Why can't you fight both? *Why are you picking 1 of the bad sides every time? (f.e: you fight against darkness, you're technically helping light, however, if you play as Tark for example, you fight against Light?) *2:57MrYokaiAndWatch902hmm *what if theres a NEUTRAL *2:59BattleReviewsThere is, for Aciter and Slime for example *but even THEN. you either fight against light or Darkness *it's a 50/50 chance tho *now i gotta GTG sry *BattleReviews has left the chat. *3:05MrYokaiAndWatch902ok To Clarify The topics I have is running out EVERY single day. Soon this is boiled with short mini-chats, rarely a big one these days. Lemme tell you ANOTHER thing: I have two consoles but I'm not really going to tell you what they are On the other hand, the Air Skylander is probably gonna be Ninjini's niece, but I can confirm she has a staff which she can use for ranged combos... Category:Blog posts